johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JohnnyOTGS/JohnnyTalk Games~My Projected Anniversary Collections
Hello everybody and welcome to another edition of JohnnyTalk Games. Today's discussion is some of my projections of Anniversary Collections. Now, you may have heard of Megaman, Street Fighter, Castlevania, and Contra all have Anniversary Collections and making for not just some nostalgia, but also to get some modern gamers a chance to play some classic games as well. Here are some of my projections of what game franchises should have an anniversary collection. Super Mario Anniversary Collection I think that Nintendo is *LONG* overdue to send out an Anniversary Collection for the Super Mario Franchise as Mario has a near bottomless count of video games to his credit. Games on the Anniversary Collection The "All Night Super Mario Bros." is an SMB version of a one time night radio show in Japan back in the 80s. Not only are all of the overground segments of the worlds at night (black sky) but some bald head guy with sunglasses replaces the Goombah. The Legend of Zelda Anniversary Collection Now, something like an Anniversary Collection of The Legend of Zelda several years ago. But it was only available for those who were subscribers to Nintendo Power Magazine, even so, LOZ is due for another anniversary collection since more games came out since then. Games for the Anniversary Collection Now, I didn't put Link's Awakening on the list because a remake is already coming to the Switch. Both versions of Twilight Princess should also be available in this Anniversary Collection. Donkey Kong Anniversary Collection Yet another Nintendo game gets an Anniversary Collection here on this page, there quite a lot of games and the legacy of Donkey Kong that clearly deserves an Anniversary Collection. Games for Anniversary Collection This would also include a lot of CGI work that made the Donkey Kong Country games as well as the original wireframe versions of characters and even interviews with both Nintendo and Rare. Metroid Anniversary Collection Metroid also deserves its own Anniversary Collection with its legacy and collection of games. Games for Anniversary Collection Very few games would be on the Anniversary Collection (and I forgot to put in Super Metroid too) But still, it would be impressive to see a Metroid Anniversary Collection. Now let's move on from the Nintendo games, shall we? Mortal Kombat Anniversary Collection Fighting games can sometimes make pretty good Anniversary Collection since Street Fighter had its own Anniversary Collection, why not Mortal Kombat? Games for the Anniversary Collection Like the Street Fighter 30th Anniversary Collection, the Arcade Versions of the klassical games with their own settings and such. Fatal Fury Anniversary Collection Like with The Legend of Zelda, Fatal Fury also had an Anniversary Collection years ago. But there should be another one. Games for the Anniversary Collection A lot of games, and of course should be the Arcade Versions (with some tweaks in gameplay). id Software Anniversary Collection id Software had a lot of games for the PC and beyond, and it has a right to stake its claim to an Anniversary Collection. Games for the Anniversary Collection Of course, the versions should be unaltered and have a lot of the same materials as it had in the original PC versions. Well, that's it for this edition. Don't forget to check out my Movies and World wikis. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out. Category:Blog posts